Conventionally, electronic calculators called graphing calculators (graphical scientific calculators) are in wide practical use, which are capable of calculating various function formulae input thereto and display calculation results numerically or graphically.
The graphing calculators are used in classrooms for learning calculation methods of various function formulae and graphical output of a locus of each function formulae.
For example, each student inputs operations for solving an exercise problem given by a teacher, causes its calculation or graphical display, and checks a result. More specifically, each student inputs operations following a manner of calculator operation that is performed actually by the teacher or shown on a distributed printouts of an operation manual and checks a displayed calculation result and a graph locus.
Whereas such graphing calculators have a wide variety of functions and capable of performing various kinds of calculation/display processing, each student is required to remember operation procedures corresponding to respective functions in order to fully utilize those wide variety of functions. There is a problem that even if students are taught to learn the operation procedures of prescribed functions in such a manner that a teacher demonstrates the operation procedures or distributes printouts of an operation manual, it is difficult for the student to learn them.
In view of the above, an electronic apparatus and its program have been proposed which allow students to easily learn operation procedures of a scientific calculator in the following manner. Pieces of information of key input operations performed by a teacher to solve exercise problems by using an emulator of a scientific calculator installed in a personal programmable calculator (PC), for example, are registered in advance as a learning assist program. The registered learning assist program is transmitted to scientific calculators of respective students over a communication network. Each student himself or herself manipulates necessary keys according to key input operation information while running, on his or her scientific calculator, the learning assist program transmitted from the PC of the teacher and causing related displays. An example of such system is disclosed in JP-A-2003-186383.
The above described conventional electronic apparatus and program allow each student to manipulate appropriate keys easily by themselves according to key input operation information which is displayed as guide indications according to the learning assist program transmitted to his or her scientific calculator.
On the other hand, key input operation information of each exercise problem or the like that is registered as part of the learning assist program can only be registered as a series of pieces of key input operation information (from its start to end) As a result, where, for example, an exercise problem is registered that requests students to draw and display a graph of a certain function formula and then to integrate it, determine an intersection, change a parameter value, or do a like operation, all pieces of key input operation information are set as a series and can only be displayed as guide indications in the registered order.
In addition, if three exercises of “integrating a graph of the function formula,” “determining an intersection,” and “changing a parameter value” should be registered independently, in the work of registering the individual exercises the same operation procedure needs to be executed repeatedly from the input of the function formula to the drawing and display of a graph.